Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: CHP3&4 M scn violente / Chap 5 M / Quand l'équinoxe d'automne coïncide avec l'esbat, d'une formulation, Arthur fit disparaitre de sa vie Merlin... surtout quand un sorcier en veut à son royaume.
1. Chapter 1

**Série :** Merlin

**Catégorie :** PG13 / Romance / Angst / Mystery

**Pairing:** Arthur / Merlin

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination…

**Résumé :** Se situe après la saison 3, comme si la saison 4 n'existe pas.

Quand l'équinoxe d'automne coïncide avec l'esbat, d'une formulation, Arthur fit disparaitre de sa vie Merlin... surtout quand un sorcier en veut à son royaume.

* * *

**Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…**

**Partie 1**

* * *

L'amitié qui liait le jeune roi Arthur Pendragon et Merlin, était une simple chose… presqu'anodine. Pourtant, au fil des années, ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point, ils étaient encore plus attachés l'un à l'autre et, pour preuve, un jour où Merlin partit dans les profondeurs des bois adjacents le château, ce dernier, suite à un vœu du roi, ne rentra pas au château... mais pour Arthur, ce jour-là, il réalisa qu'il tenait encore bien plus à lui.

Tout commença le soir de l'équinoxe d'automne. Arthur tournait en rond dans sa chambre en râlant après son serviteur qui était, comme à son habitude en retard. De toute la journée, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu et, ce soir, il désirait clarifier certaines choses avec lui. Comment un roi pouvait se permettre d'avoir un valet aussi incompétent ? Ou du moins comment un serviteur pouvait être aussi maladroit que Merlin ?

― Sir ! s'exclama le jeune homme tant attendu par le roi qui se tourna dans sa direction.

De ses pas lourds, Arthur le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son valet mais, tout l'était dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. Au bout d'un silence qui fit naitre une tension inconnue entre les deux hommes, le jeune roi le regarda droit dans les yeux :

―Merlin, où étais-tu donc passé ? débuta-t-il de sa voix distante, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ! Surtout que tu n'as pas poli mon armure, ni brosser mes bottes, ni apporter mon…

―Sir, coupa Merlin qui se contenait de hausser le ton après le roi, ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de penser que ma vie ne vous est pas entièrement dévouée ? Que je puisse aussi avoir d'autre préoccupation ?

Le jeune sorcier se tut en croisant son regard subitement noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui permettait d'être certain qu'il ne devait être à cette place que pour servir Monsieur. Merlin secoua la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inferieur avec celle du haut et ajouta :

―Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'équinoxe d'automne ?

Le jeune sorcier vit un regard lourd d'incompréhension, ce qui poussa Merlin à continuer :

―C'est une journée entièrement dédiée à la nature et aux morts…

―En quoi, peux-tu m'expliquer que cela te concerne ? coupa Arthur en se plantant plus près de lui, pratiques-tu la magie ? demanda-t-il soudainement sans lâcher les yeux bleus de son valet.

―Nul besoin d'être sorcier pour respecter ce qui nous entoure, votre Majesté, répondit Merlin en conservant un calme serein et tout cela sans sourciller.

Le roi parut reconnaitre que son serviteur n'avait pas tort en hochant seulement de la tête.

―Très bien, répondit le roi en se posant sur le coffre qui se trouvait au bout de son lit, dans ce cas, continua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, explique-moi ce que cela représente pour toi…

Merlin qui le suivit de son regard n'apprécia guère sa façon d'employer ses mots. Certes, il était sorcier et même s'il ne pratiquait pas les rituels liés à ces coutumes ancestrales, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il aimait ces périodes où la terre était remerciée pour ce qu'elle offrait à toutes les espèces.

―Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse, sir, dit seulement Merlin en se forçant à faire un de ces rictus aux coins des lèvres.

―Oh que si Merlin ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout me raconter et cela, séance tenante ! s'exclama son interlocuteur.

Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait plus se dérober, pourtant il tenta vainement de lui rappeler qu'il avait une réunion avec ses chevaliers avant d'aller se coucher mais, le roi les ignora totalement. Au fond de lui, pour une première fois, le roi s'autorisa à oublier ses fonctions. Immobile et dépité, Merlin commença à lui en parler :

―L'équinoxe d'automne, qui se trouve souvent approximativement vers ces dates que nous sommes, est…

―Ah, parce que tu ne sais pas si on est à la veille ou le jour-même… voir le lendemain de l'équinoxe ? ironisa le roi en croisant ses bras.

―Non, sir, je n'ai pas l'absolue vérité que ce soit aujourd'hui mais en tout cas nous y sommes… reprit avec ferveur Merlin, puis il finit par marmonner presqu'incertain, enfin… je suis sûr que c'est aujourd'hui…

Le jeune valet avait du mal à trouver les mots adéquats, bien qu'Arthur fût intelligent, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sa fascination à ce jour spécial.

―On raconte que cela marque la fin du règne de la lumière. Le Roi du Chêne, maintenant vieux, cède le trône et lègue un héritage au monde : les récoltes et la chaleur du foyer permettront de traverser l'hiver qui suit, car le règne du Roi du Houx recommence. C'est en quelque sorte la fête du remerciement, comme une action de Grâce… pour la terre…

Les yeux ronds du roi lui firent comprendre que Merlin avait dû déjà le perdre au milieu de sa tirade. Le corps tremblant, il pouvait sentir un froid hivernal se faufiler dans son dos, alors, difficilement, le jeune sorcier déglutit et ajouta :

―Peu importe sir, si vous voulez croire en quelque chose, regardez l'horizon au coucher du soleil et si jamais vous apercevez les fameux rayons verts, alors… peut-être, vous aurai-je appris à apprécier une chose à laquelle j'aime…

―Mer-lin ! coupa subitement le roi comme si cela était une insulte, et même si je la vois ! Que se passera-t-il ? Hein ? demanda-t-il en se levant les bras en l'air.

Le jeune sorcier garda son calme car, la rareté de ce jour lui donnait le sourire et ce n'était surement pas le roi qui allait lui faire perdre cette gaité.

―Veillez seulement à ne pas dire à voix haute, une quelle conque pensée que vous pourriez regretter avant de vous coucher, répondit Merlin avant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

―Pourquoi ? interrogea le roi qui ne croyait vraiment pas en ces choses-là… quel que fût le nom que cela portait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Merlin se retourna sur Arthur et lui révéla que cela pourrait avoir des répercussions importantes sur sa propre vie mais, il ajouta :

―Mais dans votre cas, sir, quoi que vous souhaitiez, rien ne se produira car il faut être sorcier…

Puis, il s'en alla. L'équinoxe de cette année était spécial pour lui car Mabon et esbat tombaient le même jour, ce qui était un fait très rare. En marchant tranquillement à travers les couloirs, le jeune sorcier se rappela ce que lui apprit son mentor quelques saisons auparavant.

_―Il est infiniment rare que la pleine lune que l'on nomme esbat rencontre un sabbat mineur ou majeur, en l'occurrence un mineur cette année…_

_―Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin pris de curiosité depuis qu'il s'était penché sur ces étranges coutumes des sorciers._

_―Parce que cela accroît inexorablement la puissance de la magie… répondit Gaius, content de le voir s'intéresser à ses anciens cultes, et certains racontent que ce même jour, si une personne qui détient de la magie, aperçoit les rayons verts au coucher du soleil verra son souhait se réaliser dans les jours qui suivent…_

_―Comment cela ? questionna Merlin dont le cœur palpita rapidement._

_―Il faut être chanceux car cela ne dure que quelques petites secondes… et le souhait doit être formulé juste avant de s'endormir…_

Merlin ne tarda pas à arriver au laboratoire quand il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieur. Le jeune sorcier avait un vœu… et il espérait pouvoir le faire exaucer. Accoudé au bord de l'ouverture, il rêvassait... d'un homme : Arthur. A force de le côtoyer, il avait appris à le connaitre et, derrière sa façade de crétin royal, il y avait un homme bon. Bien qu'il se douta qu'il aimait encore Guenièvre, Merlin avait cet infime espoir que le roi puisse un jour partager ses sentiments. Alors, ce soir, il ira contempler le coucher du soleil et, demandera seulement que le roi lui fasse comprendre s'il l'aimait… ou pas…

Merlin, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le temps tourner quand il entendit Arthur derrière lui :

―Merlin, j'aurais besoin d'une potion pour une migraine.

Plus qu'un ordre qu'une demande, le jeune sorcier pénétra dans l'enceinte du laboratoire à la recherche de son mentor :

―Il n'est pas là, maugréa le roi en le dévisageant… tu dois bien savoir me concocter une potion pour mon mal de tête quand même, lui fit remarquer le roi.

Merlin perdit un peu de sa superbe car, il manquait de plantes et le temps d'effectuer l'aller-retour dans les bois, il savait que le soleil serait déjà couché. Et comme si le roi lisait dans ses pensées, ce dernier lui répliqua :

―Merlin aurais-tu un souhait à formuler ?

Le jeune sorcier s'empourpra violemment, visiblement trahi, il répondit :

―En quoi cela peut vous concerner ? Vous savez que je ne suis pas sorcier…

Il vit le roi poser une main sur son épaule et ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille :

―Je l'espère pour toi, parce qu'un sorcier aussi maladroit que tu puisses être en tant que serviteur, je n'ose imaginer le résultat… allez ! Merlin, prépare-moi ce que je viens de te demander…

.

Arthur aimait bien le taquiner un peu et malgré la maladresse de son valet, il ne s'avouera jamais à quel point il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. En remontant dans sa chambre, pris d'une curiosité, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et contempla la splendeur de ce que lui offrait l'horizon. Le jeune roi se sentit soudainement émerveillé par ce spectacle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple coucher de soleil le mettrait dans un état d'euphorie.

Immobile, les bras croisés, il aperçut enfin le soleil s'inclinait lentement puis, comme dans un rêve éveillé, le phénomène que lui raconta Merlin ne dura que quelques secondes : la lumière commença à passer au vert à la bordure du disque le plus proche de l'horizon. Presqu'inexplicable, la couleur rouge et verte pouvaient alors se dissocier pendant un cours moment et le dernier liseré du soleil bascula du rouge au vert et, de manière exceptionnelle, il passa au bleu. Puis, cette magnifique scène disparut en lui laissant une minute de régale…

Le jeune roi était encore sous le charme de ce qu'il venait de découvrir et en entendant son serviteur entrer dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

―Merlin ! Je l'ai vu ! C'était… wow ! Tu as raison ! C'était magnifique ! Jamais je n'avais réalisé à quel point un tel paysage pouvait être hypnotisant… ah, Merlin ! Vraiment ! Merci !

Pendant que le blond s'extasiait de sa contemplation, Merlin sentit une poignante douleur lui tirailler l'estomac. Cette peine que venait de lui infliger inconsciemment Arthur le blessa de tout son être. La gorge subitement prise par sa colère contenue, il continua à écouter le roi :

―Mon dieu ! Merlin ! J'ai l'impression d'être retourné en enfance ! Merci ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre un tel moment !

Plus Merlin entendait ses mots identiques à des cris de joies, son cœur se serra parce que jamais il ne pourra savoir si ce crétin royal l'aimerait et, en le scrutant de ses yeux brillants, il se dit à lui-même : comment espérer quoi que ce soit de vous ? Pourquoi attendre la moindre part de bonté de votre part quand vous venez de me voler le seul instant que j'ai tant attendu ?

Le visage brusquement impassible de Merlin n'échappa pas au roi qui comprit aussitôt que ce dernier voulait absolument regarder le coucher de soleil. En tentant de reprendre son sérieux, il lui proposa :

―Demain, Merlin, je t'autoriserais à observer le coucher de ma chambre…

Le jeune sorcier, blessé, lui décocha pour toute réponse un regard noir et se tourna pour aller vaquer à ses tâches domestiques. Il entendit le roi l'appeler et en pivotant, le jeune sorcier évita de croiser les yeux de ce dernier.

―Que comptes-tu faire Merlin ? demanda Arthur qui était loin d'être stupide au point de ne pas s'être aperçu que son valet tenait absolument à ce coucher de soleil.

―Je vais polir votre armure, brosser vos bottes… répondit-il d'une voix glaciale, enfin, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu apparemment faire aujourd'hui… se moqua-t-il.

―Bien… dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore là ? finit par dire le roi d'une voix irritée.

Quand Merlin quitta sa chambre, le jeune roi s'en voulut car il n'aimait pas être la cause de sa mauvaise humeur et Dieu seul sait combien, il tenait à la joie de son valet. Ce dernier avait le pouvoir de lui rendre la vie plus supportable et, quand Merlin était dans un mauvais jour… le roi l'était totalement aussi…

Plus tard, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, la fatigue commença à le prendre lentement. Les paupières lourdes, il repensa aux regards noirs de son valet. Terriblement contrarié, il se tourna plusieurs fois en se demandant ce qui poussait Merlin à avoir tant tenu à regarder ce coucher. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sorcier donc, pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ?

Arthur connaissait très bien la réponse, il avait seulement offensé et empêché Merlin de le regarder et, il dut s'avouer que le spectacle en valait la peine. Puis, énervé, il ragea en se disant que son serviteur n'avait qu'à faire comme à son habitude : désobéir. Pourquoi le roi ne cessait de penser à lui ? Pourquoi prenait-il une place importante ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Merlin l'avait en un sens fait réfléchir à son rôle de souverain mais, surtout à prendre conscience que toute personne quelle que soit sa classe sociale, avait le même droit que lui : d'être entendu, d'être défendu…

―Quelle serait ma vie si tu venais à disparaitre de la mienne…

Sur cette pensée, le jeune roi s'endormit à travers un voile vert et cotonneux qui disparut rapidement, emportant avec lui la question royale…

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Arthur attendit que Merlin vienne le réveiller mais comme le soleil était déjà lever depuis un bon moment, il sortit de son lit pour s'habiller à toute hâte. Le corps sous tension, il pénétra violemment dans le laboratoire où Gaius lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

―Où est Merlin ?

―Bonjour votre altesse, commença le médecin avant de continuer, je l'ai envoyé dans les bois cueillir des plantes… il ne devrait pas tarder.

―Si cela ne vous dérange pas, envoyez-le-moi dès qu'il sera de retour, dit-il contrarié par l'absence de son valet.

Sans attendre la réponse de Gaius, Arthur quitta la pièce car il désirait vraiment trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès de Merlin. Bon, tout ce qui pourrait y ressembler parce qu'il était hors de question de faire franchir de sa gorge de vrai excuse. Toute la journée, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire… comme l'autoriser à rester au château au lieu de chasser ? Pourquoi pas une journée de repos ?

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Arthur, honte à lui, avait oublié Merlin en se préoccupant de ses tâches de souverain. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas encore croisé et à cette pensée, Merlin eut le don de le faire sortir encore plus de ses gonds quand il demanda à nouveau au mentor de son valet pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envoyé ?

Surpris de voir que Gaius ne l'ait pas aussi croisé, il commença à s'inquiéter… mais n'en dit pas un mot à personne. Arthur attendit le lendemain avant de comprendre que tout était de sa faute en se rapellant de sa dernière phrase. Essoufflé, il hurla au milieu du laboratoire. Le médecin dut le calmer tant il ne comprenait aucune de ses phrases.

Le jeune roi lui expliqua ce que Merlin lui raconta sur l'équinoxe puis il lui avoua qu'il s'était demandé ce que serait sa vie sans la présence de son valet… seulement, Arthur n'acceptait pas qu'il puisse être à l'origine de son départ.

―Ce qu'il y a sir, c'est que exceptionnellement cette année l'équinoxe coïncide avec esbat et, c'est un fait très rare qui augmente le potentiel de la magie…

Arthur, tremblant, ne voulait pas entendre le reste mais, comme un coup de tonnerre, son cerveau sembla durement réceptionner l'information qui suivit :

―Vous êtes né grâce à la magie et de par cela, vous en détenez une infime partie…

―Je dois retrouver Merlin ! hurla-t-il de terreur… il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! Non !

Le jeune roi se maudit d'être né de la magie, se maudit d'avoir voulu en apprendre sur cet équinoxe, se maudit tout simplement d'avoir connu Merlin… La gorge soudainement prise, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais pareil sensation ne l'avait envahi, non, jamais. Troublé et perdu, Arthur sortit en courant pour respirer l'air d'automne…

* * *

**à suivre...**

**Anath63**

* * *

**Note :**

**Esbats : **Les esbats sont les nuits de pleine Lune; il y en a 13 par année. Ce sont des moments dédiés spécifiquement au culte de la Déesse.

**Sabbats : **Alors que les esbats sont liés à la Lune et dédiés à la Déesse, les sabbats sont des fêtes solaires suivant le rythme des saisons et célèbrant les étapes symboliques de la vie du Dieu. Il y a 8 sabbats chaque année: un sabbat mineur à chaque début de saison, et un sabbat majeur à chaque milieu de saison.

Lorsque la pleine Lune tombe, par coïncidence, la nuit d'un sabbat, la fête n'en est que plus magique.

**Mabon : **Équinoxe d'automne, environ le 21 septembre. Ce sabbat mineur marque la fin du règne de la lumière. Le Roi du Chêne, maintenant vieux, cède le trône et lègue un héritage: les récoltes et la chaleur du foyer permettront de traverser l'hiver, car le règne du Roi du Houx recommence. C'est la fête du remerciement, l'Action de Grâce des sorciers, et donc le moment de l'année où les offrandes ont le plus d'impact. À Mabon, on commence à sentir une étrange et puissante magie dans l'air, car un très grand sabbat approche…


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Hum… je sais que ce chapitre est plus court, chose inhabituelle de ma part…

Merci pour les reviews, je ne sais plus si je vous ai répondu et je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…**

**.**

**Partie 2**

* * *

Sous le regard du ciel, Arthur s'immobilisa en fermant les yeux quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Il se laissa donc effleurer par le souffle du vent… Telles des caresses qui auraient pu, d'une certaine manière, l'apaiser comme l'aurait fait la présence de son valet, elles semblèrent n'avoir aucun pouvoir de calmer ses doutes... Fatalement, le jeune roi se reprit et, en contemplant les alentours, il se dit en son for intérieur qu'un homme ne pouvait pas disparaitre ainsi.

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il décida de partir à la taverne, seul endroit qui correspondrait le mieux à sir Gauvain. A peine arrivée à hauteur de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le chevalier qui devait se battre, pour ne pas ainsi dire trop souvent aux regards du roi, se faire éjecter à ses pieds. Sir Gauvain se releva en souriant de douleur à Arthur :

― Que me vaut votre visite, votre majesté ?

― Je sais que tu es très proche de Merlin…

― Qui dites-vous ? interrogea le chevalier sans une once de moquerie de sa part.

― Merlin…

― Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, sir, mais ce nom ne me dit rien, lui répondit Gauvain.

Le jeune roi se rendit compte à quel point son vœu qui n'en n'était pas un, lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile : Merlin disparaissait aux yeux de tous. Loin de baissé les bras, il retourna en direction du laboratoire et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le corps chancelant, il réalisa que son valet était bien plus. Comment pouvait-il disparaitre de sa vie ? Et, le plus insupportable était que Merlin n'existait plus du tout… comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Camelot. Se pouvait-il qu'une puissante magie puisse arriver à annihiler un homme de toute une vie de chaque habitant de son royaume ? Le jeune roi, essoufflé, passa sa journée à le chercher avec espoir mais, ce fut en vain. Auprès de toutes les connaissances de son valet, Merlin était devenu un murmure parmi eux. Avec inquiètude, il finit par croire qu'il avait effacé Merlin… parce que...

Merlin était totalement rayé des mémoires.

Merlin était fatalement devenu une rumeur, un nom qui échappait aux voix de ses amis.

Merlin était tout simplement une illusion, une identité qui sembla n'avoir jamais existé.

Dehors le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Le vent soufflait avec légèreté, emportant au passage quelques pauvres feuilles. Le chant des quelques oiseaux ne couvrait même pas le bruissement des feuillages. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient avec peine à le réchauffer. Le jeune roi ressentait avec effroi un certain vide le prendre. Une sensation que plus rien n'avait plus de sens.

Arthur, les mains sur les genoux, cambré sur lui-même, prit une profonde respiration avant de dévisager tout ce qui l'entoura. Une impression de crainte, comme jamais il ne connut jusqu'alors, vinrent s'insinuer en lui. Ne plus avoir Merlin à ses côtés, était comme se priver de cet air qui permettait à tous de vivre mais, comment vivre quand de sa bouche il avait tué Merlin. Il ne put se résoudre à croire que son serviteur ait pu disparaitre par sa faute. En fermant fortement ses paupières, un rictus aux coins des lèvres, il se tint seulement responsable d'avoir ignoré les paroles de Merlin. Il ne souhaitait pas éliminer cet homme de sa vie car, il lui était devenu indispensable.

Fébrile, le jeune roi se redressa et, lamentablement, il sentait son corps trembler, son cœur battre à toute allure, ses mains devenir moites, ses jambes vaciller… trop de sensations qu'il n'aurait cru un jour ressentir à ce point. Au centre de la cour, tout le paysage tournoya subitement autour de lui, mélangeant les couleurs de la nature aux murs du château. Sa tête lui fit atrocement mal, comme si quelque chose extirpait de sa mémoire l'image de Merlin.

Terrifié que cela ne fut à son tour, le cœur palpitant, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Le regard immédiatement scotché à son bureau, le souffle court, ce fut la main tremblante qu'il se saisit de sa plume et, en s'asseyant, il se mit à écrire aussi vite tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa la tête le forçant à gémir douloureusement. La seconde main sur sa tempe, ses paupières parurent devenir si lourdes… si pesantes…

― Non… je dois… écrire, se dit-il en tentant de les garder ouvertes.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent lui intimant d'écouter le son d'un tintement métallique… le temps était compté. Merlin allait s'effacer, ne devenant qu'une ombre de son passé.

Tic… une douleur le tirailla le ventre.

_« Absolument trouver Merlin ! Il est important. »_

Tic… une peur transperça son corps.

«_ Important pour moi, Arthur. Brun aux yeux bleu_ »

Tic… les larmes aux bords des yeux…

_« de grande oreille, un sourire large »_

Tic… perlèrent ses joues.

_« un foulard toujours autour du cou, je »_

Le dernier Tic fut suivi d'un grondement qui sonna la fin…

Arthur s'évanouit sur son parchemin en effilochant d'un trait discontinu la fin de sa phrase. Dans un rêve où la paix parut se frayer un chemin, il entendait le rire cristallin d'un jeune homme. Un rire qui revigorait souvent ses journées, un éclat qui apaisait ses maux de souverain… un simple éclat de rire qui avait le pouvoir de faire de sa vie, une vie plus facile à supporter. Il n'y avait aucune image, même pas un regard… juste cette intonation puis, plus rien. Le néant se forma et l'enveloppa froidement comme si le vœu avait enfin pris définitivement place au sein de sa nouvelle vie.

« _Comment espérer quoi que ce soit de vous ? Pourquoi attendre la moindre part de bonté de votre part, quand vous venez de me voler le seul instant que j'ai tant attendu ?_ »

.

.

Arthur gémit en passant une main sur sa nuque qui parut souffrir de sa position. En relevant son visage, un bout de parchemin lui resta collé au visage.

― Mais… qu'est-ce que… dit-il en le retirant mais, il lui glissa des mains lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un chevalier.

― Votre majesté, commença sir Gauvain, un paysan du village voisin vient réclamer notre aide.

Très rapidement, le jeune roi se leva mais, fut pris d'un mal de tête d'où il perçut quelques images floues, vraisemblablement celui d'un jeune homme. Arthur, le visage entre ses mains, ferma quelques secondes ses yeux puis, lentement, il reprit sa marche derrière le chevalier. Dès la première seconde, il sentait qu'il manquait une personne or, aucun nom ne lui parvint à l'esprit. A chaque pas, il se retournait pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait.

― Quelque chose ne va pas, sir ? demanda Gauvain en se plaçant à ses côtés.

― Ce n'est rien, Gauvain… répondit-il en arrivant à la salle du trône.

Le jeune roi s'installa à son siège et, en parcourant de son regard fatigué toute l'assemblée, il finit par détailler ce paysan qui lui parut bien effrayé.

― Je vous écoute… dit-il en faisant un signe de la main.

Le villageois se tint en joignant ces mains et, la voix tremblante, il bégaya ;

― Mon village a été attaqué tôt ce matin, votre majesté… Un sorcier… un redoutable sorcier, répéta-t-il en baissant son regard au sol. Il nous a regroupés sur un chemin… et… il a brulé d'un seul geste nos habitations…

― Avez-vous des blessés ?

L'homme secoua la tête en ajoutant :

― Il m'a envoyé vous dire qu'il souhaitait une rencontre avec Uther Pendragon, dit-il en tremblant encore plus,… mais, je lui fais savoirt qu'il était mort…

Le paysan déglutit difficilement et, en levant son regard apeuré, il lui révéla :

― Le sorcier veut venger la mort des siens… il m'a parlé de la grande purge… il veut vous rencontrer.

.

Une fois seul, le jeune roi réfléchit à la manière de le contrer. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait épargné les villageois l'intrigua étonnamment. Tous ceux qui lui ont été amené à rencontrer s'attaquaient directement au château, que ce soit directement ou sous certaines manipulations. Quel genre de sorcier pouvait-il être ? Si, le sorcier était aussi puissant que le villageois le prétendait, pourquoi ne s'être pas présenté aux portes de Camelot ? Ou, était-ce un coup de Morgana ? La main sous le menton, il se tourna en direction de la porte, prêt à donner un ordre. La bouche ouverte, il réalisa qu'il était seul, pourtant, il était persuadé du contraire. Il balaya la pièce vide de ses yeux bleus et, le cœur battant, il savait… il savait qu'il oubliait quelqu'un.

A cette pensée, il se dirigea chez Gaius. Déambulant dans les couloirs, Arthur avait des habitudes qui voulaient sortir de lui mais, là encore, il n'y avait toujours personne. Un nom restait inévitablement pendu au bout de sa langue. Arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte et y entra au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Arthur s'immobilisa en fixant la porte du fond qui attira brusquement son attention. Comme hypnotisé, le jeune homme s'avança en sentant ses jambes vaciller à chacun de ses pas. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'interposa dans son esprit. D'une main tremblante, il la forma tout d'abord en poing avant de la poser entièrement sur la porte et, en la poussant, de son regard plissé, rien n'indiqua une présence supplémentaire dans la demeure du médecin. Pourtant, son estomac le tirailla brutalement. Une poignante douleur l'obligea à s'agenouiller et, une main sur le ventre, il ne put réprimer cette peine d'avoir perdu une chose importante. Le souffle saccadé, une main au plancher, Arthur secoua violemment de la tête.

Quelle était cette souffrance dont seul son corps paraissait se souvenir ? Quelle était donc cette magie qui faisait de lui un pantin ?

.

Galopant à travers les bois, Arthur partit retrouver ce sorcier qui désirait le rencontrer. Sur un coup de tête, tout lui parut si vide qu'il ne voulait plus penser à ces douleurs qui le faisaient souffrir. Jamais pareilles sensations ne s'emparèrent de lui contre en ce jour, alors, pourquoi se sentait-il fébrile ? Il eut cette certitude qu'une absence était à l'origine de ce mal qui le tourmentait. Malheureusement, sa mémoire sembla se jouer de lui. Arthur se concentra sur ce sorcier mais, son cœur n'y était pas, comme si l'étincelle de vie le quittait lentement. Le regard vide, il ne percevait plus aucune couleur, tout devint sombre et ténébreux… Il se sentit tout simplement mourir…

« _Je me meurs… moi, Arthur Pendragon, je n'ai plus cette envie de me battre quand tu n'es plus là… Je me meurs… de ce chagrin que tu m'as donné quand moi, j'ai besoin de toi… Je me meurs pour une personne dont je ne vois même plus le visage… je me meurs… parce que mon cœur le ressent. Qui es-tu ? Que représentes-tu ? Pourtant, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, je n'aime personne… mais toi, je te sens… j'ai beau chercher, je ne te vois pas… t'ai-je perdu ?_ »

Avait-il fait appel à un sorcier pour tout oublier ? Avait-il bu une potion pour tout supprimer ? Arthur ne savait plus… Avait-il aimé à un point qu'il ait effacé de sa mémoire la personne qui manquait à son cœur ? La caresse de la brise d'automne lui intima de fermer ses paupières et, se laissant porter par le flot de tous ses sentiments, il tomba durement en chemin.

.

Non loin de là, des pas s'approchèrent de cette masse. Une ombre s'accroupit en effleurant d'une main la joue du roi. Un sourire narquois apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. La chance était de son côté, elle pourrait enfin le tuer de ses simples mains et, de cette façon, elle reprendra ce qui lui était dû : le trône de Camelot. Un rire machiavélique résonna à travers la forêt faisant ainsi fuir les oiseaux…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture

**.**

**Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…**

**.**

**Partie 3**

* * *

_« Comment espérer quoi que ce soit de vous ? Pourquoi attendre la moindre part de bonté de votre part, quand vous venez de me voler le seul instant que j'ai tant attendu ? »_

Toujours cette voix qu'Arthur était certain de connaître, toujours ces mots qu'il semblait le poignarder… mais, il les entendait comme un écho dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi ? Et, de qui cela s'agissait-il ? Arthur essayait de se souvenir de cet homme, pourtant, un nom sembla vouloir sortir de sa bouche mais, rien n'en franchit. Il écoutait encore cet éclat de rire qui s'éloignait inévitablement de lui puis, un vent d'hiver parut soudainement le forcer à se réveiller…

Encore ensommeillé, en clignant ses paupières, il se sentit écarteler. Sous son propre poids, ses bras, suspendus de chaque côté, lui tiraient sur les épaules en le courbaturant encore plus. Il tenta avec fermeté de relever son menton et, de ses yeux encore troubles, il distingua une fine silhouette non loin de lui. Il prit une respiration avant d'ouvrir grandement son regard. Des braises parurent s'envoler jusqu'aux étoiles en brillant de toutes leurs étincelles et les flammes de ce feu de camp dansaient avec vivacité sur les quelques morceaux bois. La gorge sèche, il se mordit la langue pour sécréter un peu de salive et, le corps groggy, il sentit les liens se resserrer sur ses poignets lorsqu'il voulut rapprocher ses mains.

Il referma ses paupières, le temps de se reprendre. En se redressant, ses jambes vacillèrent et, la fatigue ressemblait plus à une drogue administrée qui l'obligeait à rester dans cet état de transe. Alors, Arthur poussa un gémissement pour indiquer qu'il était réveillé.

― Comment se sent mon bien cher frère ? entendit-il d'une voix connue qui le fit serrer des dents.

Le ricanement de Morgana réussit à le secouer violemment et, le regard enfin grand ouvert, il resserra durement sa mâchoire. En osant la contempler, vêtue d'une longue tunique sombre, elle paraissait encore plus froide que ce qu'elle voulait surement donner d'elle-même. Un rictus aux coins des lèvres, elle s'avança vers lui en trainant un bâton de sa main droite avant de remuer les braises.

― Arthur… murmura-t-elle en caressant d'un index son menton, n'êtes-vous pas conscient que la forêt recèle des secrets que vous ne soupçonneriez jamais ?

Elle inclina son visage et, de ses yeux dorés, elle fit redresser le jeune roi qui restait le visage impassible et, le cœur battant, ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter sans réfléchir ? Lui qui veillait toujours à sortir avec quelques chevaliers, se demandait pour quelle raison il en était venu à se retrouver seul tout en sachant que sa sœur guetterait le moindre de ses faits et gestes ? Avait-elle usé de la magie pour l'éloigner du château ? Avait-elle immiscé en lui cette sensation d'avoir oublié une personne ?

― Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, Arthur… dit-elle en reculant pour mieux le dévisager, vous êtes surtout pitoyable et si… si fragile… continua-t-elle en tirant les cordes d'un geste de la main.

En écoutant le cri du jeune roi, elle ne retint pas son éclat de rire en posant une main sur la bouche.

― Je sens votre frustration… reprit-elle en s'avançant à nouveau devant lui, hum, quel dommage que je puisse m'amuser aussi longtemps que je le voudrais…

Arthur sentait la terre se dérober lentement sous ses pieds. Les bras fortement étirés, son corps se tordait sous cette douleur qui crispait ses membres. Il grinça des dents pour ne lui donner aucun plaisir à le torturer. Il se préparait à tous les supplices qu'elle allait lui infliger. Sans la lâcher de son regard, il eut du mal à respirer lorsqu'elle cala une main sur sa poitrine, interdisant sa poitrine de se gonfler d'air. Ce n'était que de la pure méchanceté gratuite, il le savait. Quand, finalement, elle l'enleva de son torse, il crut mourir asphyxié et, ses poumons revigorés, son souffle se saccada sous le ricanement de la sorcière.

― Je vais déjà commencer par me distraire avant de vous tuer… souffla-t-elle en tournant autour de lui.

Arthur grogna en sentant une de ses mains parcourir son dos puis, elle la resserra agressivement contre sa nuque en lui demandant froidement à l'oreille :

― Savez-vous ce qu'endurent les sorciers quand ils brulent ?

Le regard fermé durant quelques secondes, le jeune roi imaginait sans peine ce qu'il allait devoir encaisser.

― Leur peau brule, reprit-elle plus doucement en passant d'une oreille à l'autre, la chaleur les prend très rapidement de bas en haut… suintant leur chair qui se déchire len-te-ment sous les flammes brulantes du bucher… mais, la douleur Arthur,... rit-elle, elle est encore plus atroce car, vous verrez… lorsque vous sentirez votre propre peau se tendre à un point qu'elle se fissure et se décompose,... vous me prierez pour que je vous tue assez rapidement…

Le regard noir, elle se planta à nouveau devant lui et, en lui relevant le menton, elle ajouta d'une voix conquérante :

― Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir,… ajouta-t-elle, j'arrêterais seulement un instant… oui, juste le temps que votre corps se refasse et… dit-elle en collant ses lèvres contre son oreille, et je recommencerais… len-te-ment… en-core et en-core… je veux vous entendre hurler de douleur pour chacune des vies que votre père,… dit-elle avant de reprendre plus posément,… oh, pardon, je voulais dire notre père, à enlever…

Un sourire sadique sur le visage, elle recula de quelques pas pour admirer le regard d'éffroi qu'Arthur tentait de dissimuler derrière son masque passible. Elle priait même de tout con cœur pour que ce dernier la supplie de ne rien lui faire par pitié mais, Arthur était de ceux qui n'abandonnaient jamais. Elle le savait…

― Vous pensez que vos cris alerteront du monde… reprit-elle avec plus de force en pensant l'effrayer,… non, Arthur, je les couvrirais de ma magie… mais, moi… moi, j'aurais le privilège de vous entendre hurler !

Arthur, loin d'être tourmenté par sa demi-sœur, s'inquiétait plus pour son royaume que pour lui-même. Peu importe le châtiment qu'elle envisageait sur sa personne, il avait au fond de lui la certitude de mériter son sort mais, son peuple n'avait nullement le droit à sa colère.

― Que compterez-vous faire du royaume ? du peuple ? demanda le jeune roi qui avait du mal à se tenir debout.

Les muscles de ses bras commençaient à le tirer atrocement tant les liens le maintenaient fermement.

― Vous m'étonnerez toujours, votre altesse… ricana-t-elle, vous êtes sur le point de subir la plus grande des souffrances qu'aucun homme ne supporterait et, vous ! Vous vous préoccupez du sort que je réserve à Camelot ?

― Si je dois donner ma vie pour être certain que vous abandonnerez votre haine contre une guerre qui n'a pas lieu…

― Le roi Uther Pendragon ! coupa-t-elle la voix hargneuse, a haï tout au long de sa vie la magie ! Il vous a même formé à la détester, éloignant ainsi le jour où je pourrais être acceptée ! Et, vous voudriez me faire croire que je n'ai pas le droit de récupérer ce qui m'ait dû !

Un second rire étouffé força Arthur à relever encore davantage son regard pour apercevoir un homme couvert d'une longue toge sombre.

― Morgana ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que ce roi… dit-il en s'approchant du prisonnier, n'a rien d'un faible…

Arthur, troublé par l'intonation qui paraissait loin d'être froide et distante, se demandait qui il était : surement un autre sorcier qui lui en voulait.

― Merci… souffla néanmoins le jeune Pendragon, content de voir malgré sa position qu'il avait tout de même une certaine considération.

― Ne me remerciez pas votre Altesse ! tonna vivement l'inconnu qui se tourna sur Morgana. Il est vrai que vous mériteriez le sort qu'elle vous réserve…

Cette voix… le jeune roi la reconnaissait... cet homme... il n'avait aucun doute, même son coeur le lui disait à chacun de ses battement... mais, encore une fois, le nom lui échappait…

― Nous nous connaissons ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se rester droit sur ses jambes flagelante.

― Emrys ! s'écria Morgana, méfie-toi de lui !

Ledit Emrys s'avança près du roi et, en le fixant à travers sa capuche, il lui souffla :

― Si, je vous avais connu, sir… sachez bien que j'aurais été beaucoup plus clément… je vous aurais tué d'un claquement de doigts !

Arthur, surement affaibli, ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait besoin de voir le visage de cet homme. Il prit une profonde respiration puis, en tentant de lui poser une question, un hurlement de douleur franchit de sa gorge. Plissant les paupières, Arthur ressentit une horrible chaleur invisible et piquante le saisir de toute part. Ses membres semblèrent prendre feu et, le souffle soudainement saccadé, il fixa Morgana de son regard méprisant. Son corps brulait autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de lui. La sorcière rit de sa souffrance puis, tout d'un coup, de ses yeux humidifiés par la douleur, il aperçut l'homme envoyer valser la sorcière loin de lui.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le jeune Pendragon profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour laisser son corps reprendre de ses blessures suintantes. Il souffrait terriblement mais, il ne le montra pas un instant en serrant des dents. La gorge sèche, il laissa la brise le refroidir tout en respirant profondément. Lorsqu'il ramena son visage face au sorcier, il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur sa joue qu'il retira rapidement... comme si ce geste lui était interdit... Pourtant, durant cette seconde d'éternité, le regard clos, Arthur ne comprit pas la douceur qui émanait de cet homme. Il ne devrait même pas apprécier ce simple contact qui venait d'un sorcier. Or, sa magie était différente et Arthur la ressentit de cette manière.

― Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lui souffla Emrys à l'oreille… elle est juste pressée…

Le souffle de cet homme contre sa nuque sembla plus l'apaiser que de lui faire peur.

― Vous… êtes différent, bredouilla le jeune roi sans vraiment l'écouter.

― Vous croyez ? nargua froidement le sorcier.

― Votre magie… elle est douce… murmura-t-il en commençant à s'endormir sous l'effet de la douleur.

― Emrys ! hurla Morgana qui revint encore plus enragée.

Le sorcier leva une main en sa direction pour se parer au sort de cette dernière et, d'un coup de vent, sa capuche se releva, dévoilant son visage. Le jeune roi ne sut réellement ce qui se produit car, dans le regard de la jeune femme, il y vit une lueur de peur et de colère.

― Merlin ! hurla-t-elle, tu ne peux…

Emrys la fit taire en la relevant d'un geste et, le regard doré, il lui répondit en penchant son visage :

― Merlin ? Je ne connais pas ce nom !

Morgana, en l'air, tenta vainement de trouver l'air nécessaire pour respirer pendant qu'Arthur se répétait inlassablement _Merlin_ dans sa tête avant de sombrer dans le néant. Cependant, il put continuer à entendre les hurlements de rage de sa sœur puis, un dernier cri s'arracha de la gorge de cette dernière.

.

Arthur se sentait bien. Son corps ne le tiraillait plus. Le poison qu'avait dû lui administrer sa sœur parut définitivement partie de son organisme. Les paupières closes, il entendait des bruits de pas à ses côtés et, en se forçant un peu, il ouvrit son regard pour observer l'inconnu. En détaillant le mouvement de ce corps, c'est le cœur palpitant qu'il était certain de le connaitre.

Totalement confus et troublé à la fois, sa tête avait-elle reçu un coup ? Ce sorcier était prêt à le tuer avec sa sœur mais, sans vraiment comprendre la raison, ce dernier l'avait soigné et libéré de la sorcière. Il balaya la pièce et, dans cette semi-osbcurité de la grotte, il tressaillit en croisant le regard bleu d'Emrys qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

― Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous réveiller ? dit-il sans une once de chaleur dans la voix.

Comme le brun comprit le regard médusé de son interlocuteur, il crut bon d'ajouter d'une voix moqueuse qui ne prévoyait rien de bon :

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre majesté, je compte toujours vous achever… bien sûr, je suis moins sadique que Morgana… mais avant cela, j'aurais voulu que vous éclairiez ma lanterne…

Arthur ne l'écoutait plus. Il se redressa et, obsédé par le regard du jeune sorcier, il osa poser sa main sur la joue de dernier. Il ressentait encore cette étrange douceur qui le fit sourire tandis que le sorcier la retira rapidement comme si le jeune Pendragon venait de lui bruler le visage.

― Ne me touchez jamais ! intima le sorcier en le maintenant de sa magie contre la parroi qui poussa le jeune roi à hurler contre cette force invisible.

La poitrine comprimée, Arthur se démenait pour trouver l'air à ses poumons car, de l'espoir, il en eut au moment où la voix d'Emrys se mit à trembler.

**.**

**Anath**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les review !**

**Catégorie :** PG13 / Romance / Angst / Mystery

* * *

**Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…**

* * *

**Partie 4**

**.**

Arthur s'abattit violemment sur le sol humide et glacial. La respiration encore saccadée, des picotements lui saisirent la trachée et, en toussant atrocement, il rejeta quelques gouttes de sang par la bouche. Une main sur le visage, il se releva péniblement à genoux et, le corps tremblotant, les mains posées face à lui, il osa planter son regard dans celui du jeune sorcier qui continuait à le dévisager. Le roi qui grimaçait de douleur, n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage, pourtant, Morgana l'avait dit... de rage, il ne s'en souvint plus et, dans une totale certitude, ils étaient faits pour s'allier et non pour s'entretuer.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Arthur en gémissant de douleur.

― Vous êtes en aucun cas en bonne posture pour me faire une telle demande ! répondit-il les yeux noirs.

Emrys leva directement sa main et, d'un geste agressif, il l'envoya percuter hargneusement la roche. Tel un vase, Arthur entendit ses propres os se fracasser sous le coup du choc. Tout son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait rien faire… ni se révolter… ni l'énerver… Bien que l'enfer de ces heurts lui brouillait l'esprit, en geignant de ses blessures, il ne perdait pas l'objectif de cette rencontre : retrouver une parcelle de sa mémoire.

― Pourquoi s'inquiéter de votre peuple quand vous-même êtes dans un triste état ? questionna Emrys qui le regardait se redresser une nouvelle fois en hélant des plaintes rauques et étouffées.

A genoux, le jeune roi fixa de son regard limpide son interlocuteur qui essayait vainement de comprendre ses agissements. Il serra des dents tout en sentant cette odeur métallique dont son sang dégoulinait d'une entaille au front. Une migraine le prit avec une telle violence qu'il porta ses mains sur sa tête en grognant de douleur avant de lui répondre.

― En tant que… souverain, marmonna-t-il en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, je me dois… de veiller… sur eux…

L'atmosphère était lourde et l'air frais avait du mal à aérer cet espace clos. La lourdeur de son corps poussa Arthur à tomber ses mains devant lui et, malgré le sentiment de perdre, il empoigna une fine couche de terre humide qu'il serra entre ses doigts.

― Je sais… que tu… bredouilla Arthur.

― Ne me tutoie pas ! cingla Emrys en le maintenant tout d'un coup en hauteur grâce à sa magie.

Il sembla presque lui tenir le cou de sa main en forme de C et, dans un brusque silence où la brise parut s'éteindre, il desserra ses doigts pour regarder le corps du jeune roi choir méchamment contre le sol.

― Comment faites-vous ? s'écria le jeune sorcier, quel genre de roi êtes-vous ! Vous devriez me supplier d'arrêter !

Allongé, Arthur releva sa tête en tremblant de ses membres meurtris et, en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

― Je suis… commença-t-il avec difficulté tant son torse le tiraillait pendant qu'il tentait de se redresser, simplement un homme… continua-t-il en grognant de ses contusions, qui croit en votre bonté…

La tête baissée à quatre pattes, Arthur respirait fortement pour récupérer de l'air étouffé puis, avec ténacité, il souleva son buste en avançant un pied. Affaibli et essoufflé, il posa une main sur son genou et réussit à se mettre debout. De toute sa hauteur, le corps mutilé, le jeune roi le contempla sans aucune haine :

― Tu n'as pas… reprit-il en passant le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, tué les villageois… haleta-t-il, alors, tu as un bon fond…

Loin d'abandonner, Arthur le regarda à nouveau lever sa main et, en fermant les yeux, il sut que le prochain coup lui sera surement fatal… Tandis que le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas d'où le souverain de Camelot tirait sa force, cette énergie qui le poussait à aller au-delà des limites qu'un homme pouvait supporter, une étrange colère s'empara de lui et, en hurlant son incompréhension, il envoya brutalement le corps d'Arthur au-dehors qui tomba avec fermeté contre un tronc d'arbre puis, il s'étala, contusionné, sur la terre humide et froide.

'' _Je te sens… tu es là quelque part… tu n'es pas violent, tu n'es pas doué non plus… mais, que le ciel me pardonne, je ne me souviens plus... de qui tu es… qui tu représentes… Ton visage, j'en suis sûr était à l'image d'un jeune homme qui avait confiance en moi… mais, toi… que pensais-tu de moi ?''_

― Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre imbécile ! hurla à nouveau Emrys en le relevant de sa main.

Les premières lueurs du levé du jour apparurent, révélant ainsi sous les yeux du jeune sorcier le piètre état d'Arthur. Une légère douleur sembla le poignarder mais, la raison prit possession de sa mémoire en lui rappelant que d'innombrables druides, sorciers et, certains innocents soupçonnés, étaient morts brulés sur des buchers, pour avoir seulement pratiqué la magie.

''_Relève-toi ''_ se disait le roi en remuant son corps las de ses derniers efforts. Tous ses os confondus lui soufflaient d'arrêter ses mouvements mais, sa persévérance de croire que celui qu'il avait oublié était encore là, il inclina d'abord sa tête. Rien qu'à ce simple geste, il eut l'impression qu'une corde invisible venait d'enserrer sa gorge. Il inspira longuement pour expirer aussi plus longtemps. La douleur de cette respiration lui donnait énormément de mal à trouver la force de continuer.

'' _J'ai si mal… je sens mon corps se briser à chacun de mes mouvements… mais, je dois… me relever ''_ Arthur gémit en grinçant des dents.

― Vous devriez me demander clémence ! lui tonna Emrys qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Jusque-là, les hommes qui lui barraient le chemin restaient couchés et, de s'apercevoir que le jeune Pendragon essayait encore de bouger, l'intrigua. Il avait entendu les os de ce roi craquer sous tous les coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer la souffrance que lui infligeait le moindre de ses déplacements.

Arthur ne se laissa pas abattre car, il avait foi… en qui, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Cependant, il devait résister ou lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi capable de supporter n'importe quel supplice et il insistait en ce sens. A chaque mouvement de ses membres, il hurlait de ses blessures et, à genoux, il pencha son torse en arrière pour éviter de vaciller en avant puis, en ouvrant encore son regard sur le jeune sorcier, il lui souffla :

― Je ne t'effacerai pas…

Ces mots… ces simple mots qui auraient pu être pris autrement, le déchira de tout son être car, son cœur savait qu'il était la cause de ce retournement. La peine identique à celle qu'il ressentait en quittant le château revint s'emparer de son corps. La douleur était encore plus insupportable que la souffrance qu'il le traversait. Qui avait-il pu oublier ?

Des perles de tristesse dévalèrent de ses joues et, le corps chancelant, il crut sentir son dos se craqueler sous son poids. Il n'en pouvait plus… physiquement, il était broyé de toute part. Les paupières lourdes, il réussit à les garder ouverte. Il discerna les pieds du sorcier s'approcher de lui et, en s'assayant sur ses talons, ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi il résistait. Etendu sur son côté droit, Arthur releva son visage en gémissant et, en croisant le regard du jeune sorcier, il lui murmura :

― _Comment espérer quoi que ce soit de vous ? Pourquoi attendre la moindre part de bonté de votre part, quand vous venez de me voler le seul instant que j'ai tant attendu ?_

― Qu'est-ce que… murmura seulement Emrys perturbé par ces paroles qui lui semblèrent connues.

Arthur, les yeux rivés sur le visage blanc de son interlocuteur, baissa son regard sur le sol humide. Fatigué, il n'avait plus la tonicité de bouger. Il n'était pas en paix… il le sentait partir loin de lui… alors, déchiré pour être blessé, le jeune roi puisa en ses étranges sentiments qu'il avait envers la personne dont l'absence envahissait sa mémoire… Arthur chuchota avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

― C'est de ma faute… si nous ne sommes plus rien… l'un pour l'autre…

Le jeune roi toussa violemment en recrachant du sang qui s'écoula de sa bouche. Doucement, prêt à s'en aller, il ferma ses yeux en cherchant au fond de lui :

― C'est entièrement de ma faute… me pardonneras-tu Mer-Lin…

Le vent d'automne parut apaiser la douleur du roi… de ses caresses, Arthur sembla entendre la respiration courte du jeune sorcier… était-ce trop tard ? Il ne s'en irait pas tant que Merlin ne lui prenne pas la main. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'il s'en saisisse… il voulait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, il désirait tant se souvenir de lui comme son cœur se rappelait de cet homme… Les larmes du jeune roi se présentèrent à la terre, lui révélant toute sa peine. Un regret enfouit au fond de son cœur.

'' _Pardonne-moi… ''_

Les paupières closes, Arthur décala au plus loin sa main… Il la ressentait cette peine d'avoir perdu un être cher. Une terrifiante sensation qu'il n'aimait pas éprouver dans une telle situation…

'' _Je n'aime personne… je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé… alors, pourquoi j'ai si mal ?… pourquoi tu me fais mal ?… ''_

Toutes ses larmes de sincérité formèrent une petite flaque sous la tête du jeune Pendragon. Les dernières gouttes tombèrent à une telle rapidité que même Emrys fut hypnotisé par l'écho de ce léger bruitage.

.

Le jeune sorcier contemplait de son regard interrogateur le souverain de Camelot. Pourquoi lui résistait-il ? Pourquoi lui dire ses mots qui lui semblèrent lui appartenir ? Pourquoi le corps désarticuler et blessé de ce roi, le terrifié ? Les yeux fixés sur cette main, Emrys posa inconsciemment la sienne sur cette dernière et, en apercevant les deux dernières perles d'Arthur, le temps parut s'être figé.

_**Avant dernière larme…**_

Le son du vent se tut lorsqu'une goutte tomba lentement sur cette flaque salée en un petit éclat mélodieux qui éclaira subitement un cercle bleuté tout autour d'eux. Emrys sentait à travers sa peau, les battements de cœur d'Arthur qui ralentissait par la faute de ses coups violents. Ce fut le regard fermé que des images, des brides d'une vie, des scènes… lui apparurent comme des flashs.

Emrys se vit répondre à ce jeune prince arrogant qui pourchassait un pauvre serviteur… Il se voit attribuer l'honneur d'être ensuite son valet personnel… au fil de cette étrange vision, il ressentait toutes les émotions qu'il dut endurer à ses côtés… et toutes ces pertes qui l'entouraient le saignaient mais, pour lui… sa seule raison de vivre était Arthur Pendragon…

A travers ce contact, il entendait les cris et hurlement de son maitre '' Merlin ! '' qui, enfin, le toucha au plus profond de lui. Réalisant enfin son erreur, il blottit le corps presque froid du jeune roi dans ses bras. Le corps tiraillé par ce qu'il fit subir à son ami, Merlin tonna, en basculant son visage au ciel, un '' non '' rempli de désespoir. Désorienté et confus, sa tête le faisait souffrir mais, pas autant que cette souffrance qui s'ancra au fond de son âme.

― Pardon… souffla le jeune sorcier en sanglotant de son erreur.

Merlin se berçait d'avant en arrière et, le corps du roi tout contre lui, il nicha son visage aux creux de ce dernier. La gorgé nouée, il eut des difficultés à respirer tant la peur de le perdre lui enssera la poitrine. La lueur bleutée qui les enveloppa sembla redonner un peu de vie au roi. Arthur ouvrit lentement ses paupières et, dans un ultime effort, il posa sa main sur la joue humide de Merlin. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, comme s'il résidait entre deux mondes, toute sa connaissance lui revint en mémoire…

_**La dernière larme tomba… et le cercle disparut…**_

Quelques secondes passèrent seulement et, pourtant, cela parut durée une éternité. A ce simple contact, le jeune sorcier se pinça les lèvres et, en hoquetant, il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant pour le guérir… et le cœur écorché, il ne cessait de murmurer '' pardonnez-moi, sir…''… Penché sur son roi, Merlin entendit la voix d'Arthur résonner dans sa tête.

'' _C'est de ma faute si nous ne somme plus rien l'un pour l'autre… je n'aurais pas dû te voler cet instant que tu souhaitais tant voir de tes yeux… t'en souviens-tu ? Ce coucher de soleil que tu avais tant attendu… pardon…''_

Le jeune roi se sentit happé dans l'autre monde mais, il avait besoin de savoir une chose avant de le quitter.

'' _Gaius m'a tout dit pour cet équinoxe qui coïncide avec esbat…''_

La douleur de comprendre qu'il était l'acteur majeur de sa propre déchéance, il ne put réprimer un sanglot de peine. Face au regard océan rempli de larmes, Arthur avait tellement de regret…

'' _Pardon Merlin… c'est de ma faute… j'ai… fait un vœu… avant de m'endormir''_

Ses larmes redoublèrent tant qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il ne maitrisait pas. A ses yeux, il venait de tout perdre…

'' _Je ne le pensais pas, Merlin… par ma faute… je t'ai annihilé de tout un royaume…''_

Cette vérité lui transperça le cœur, il était l'instigateur de toute cette tragédie et les mots qu'il transmettait à son valet le faisaient atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur.

'' _Sorcier ?... comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir quand du peu de magie je détenais, je t'ai oublié… quand du peu que je te connaissais, tu as toujours été à mes côtés… ''_

Il avait appris à la détester depuis toujours mais, le fait d'être celui qui fit disparaitre son ami de tout un peuple, le jeune roi savait que Merlin… son Merlin ne l'aurait jamais trahi…

'' _Tu m'as dit que le vœu formulé marchait si on est sorcier… quel était le tien ?''_

Merlin, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Le regard humide, il plissa des paupières en secouant la tête. Il étreignit fortement Arthur en murmurant :

― Si je ne vous en avais pas parlé… rien de tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…

La poitrine comprimée, il était le seul coupable… le seul à avoir lamentablement échoué…

― Je devais… veiller sur vous, sir…

Ils étaient tous les deux si profondément perdus dans leurs confessions qu'ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ce fut Arthur qui réagit rapidement et, de tout ce qu'il comprit de leur échange, il n'emmènerait pas Merlin avec lui. En apercevant un de ses chevaliers, prêt à planter une lame dans le dos de son ami, Arthur s'interposa entre eux de toutes ses forces et de tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune sorcier. Mais, ce dernier qui le maintenait de ses bras sous les aisselles du roi, reçut aussi la lame.

Elle venait de transpercer Arthur et Merlin… Leurs corps tombèrent comme des masses et, l'un en face de l'autre, ils n'écoutèrent pas les hurlements des chevaliers. Ils enlacèrent tendrement leurs mains et, dans ce moment de solitude, le jeune sorcier entendit d'une voix lointaine, le vœu d'Arthur :

_« ― Quelle serait ma vie si tu venais à disparaitre de la mienne… »_

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis, Merlin lui sourit en soufflant :

― Ce n'est pas une fin, sir… juste notre commencement… je vous…

Arthur n'entendit plus rien… et, dans ce digne silence mortuaire, il ferma ses paupières pour écouter le chant mélodieux des anges…

**.**

**A suivre**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. Merci.

**Anath 63**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les review !**

**Catégorie :** NC17/ M / Romance / Angst / Mystery

Note : Hum... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fic-là, je la sens moins bien comme s'il manquait un truc...

* * *

**Au fil des souvenirs… et du temps…**

* * *

**Partie 5 / Lemon**

**.**

**_« ― Quelle serait ma vie si tu venais à disparaitre de la mienne… »_**

Arthur ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, plus aucun souffle sur sa peau, plus aucun tiraillement…

_'' Suis-je mort ? Je ne sais pas… pourtant, je sens encore ce mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je ne pensais jamais ressentir une telle souffrance à l'idée de te perdre… à l'idée d'être celui qui a fait de toi cet horrible personnage… Je souffre d'avoir créé moi-même le sorcier que tu es devenu… Mais où es-tu ? Je veux te voir ! ''_

Arthur parut planer dans une étrange atmosphère, douce et pleine d'amour… _''D'amour ? Le mériterais-je ?''_. La mort était plutôt accueillante mais, en avait-il le droit ? Son âme saignait de cette injustice qu'il avait causée… alors, pourquoi continuait-il à se poser des questions ? Et son cœur, pourquoi s'affolait-il encore ? il le sentait palpiter…

'_' Je brule de douleur !… Merlin, où es-tu ? Me cherches-tu aussi ?... Merlin ? '_'

Un prénom qu'il hurlait autrefois avec tant d'ardeurs qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui était devenu vital de le prononcer tout comme celui de le voir… Inévitablement, il s'en voulut d'avoir souhaité le faire disparaitre de sa vie. Merlin avait raison : il n'était qu'un crétin.

_'' J'ai si mal… Pourquoi ! Pourquoi cette douleur continue à me poignarder ? !... Merlin ! Pourquoi ton nom semble m'affecter autant ?... Merlin ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ta présence me manque ? Pourquoi je me sens encore dépérir ? Suis-je donc fou d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment ? ''_

Arthur réalisa, ce jour-là, que Merlin était devenu important à ses yeux… Merlin était sa force. Celle-là même qu'il détenait lorsqu'il se relevait devant chaque attaque d'Emrys. Oui, il en était certain, le jeune sorcier était sa source de vitalité mais, il était encore plus que cela. Il y avait entre eux, un lien qu'il ne comprenait pas et, bien qu'il sut consciemment qu'Emrys et lui devaient s'allier, Arthur n'abandonna pas l'idée que Merlin puisse partager ses sentiments.

Le jeune roi avait cette conviction car, loin de lui… il était déprimé… La douleur était telle que trop loin de celui qu'il aimait, il se sentait encore mourir… Puis, soudainement, la poitrine comprimée, il ressentit la peine qui le tirailla. De ses mains, il les déplaça nerveusement et, du bout de ses doigts, il palpa le tissu de ses draps… Le cœur affolé, il se réveilla en sursaut et, le regard flou, il distingua une ombre auréolée d'une teinte émeraude. Immobile devant cet éclat de beauté qui lui rappela ces merveilleux rayons du coucher de soleil, Arthur fondit en larmes sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cette lueur, qui dissimulait le corps d'une femme, s'approcha de lui et, en lui tendant une main, elle l'intima de se lever. Les yeux posés sur cette créature si proche d'une déesse, il la suivit jusqu'à sa fenêtre, là où tout avait commencé. Le corps chancelant, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, il fixa la pleine lune qui étincelait de toute sa splendeur. Une main sur son cœur, ses lèvres se pincèrent en un rictus et, en fermant ses paupières, il écouta la jeune femme :

― Quand je rencontre Mabon, il y a dans l'air, toute la magie de tout un monde que vous ne connaissez pas, votre majesté,… dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune roi qui la fixa enfin de ses yeux humides, de nos vieilles légendes naissent des croyances qui vous ont dépassé…

De ses douces mains, elle le fit pivoter devant elle et, en lui essuyant les larmes de peine, elle ajouta :

― Merlin n'est pas simplement votre protecteur… il a pour vous tant de dévotion que votre statut vous aveugle…

Elle fit une pause et, en souriant, elle continua :

― Vous avez eu un aperçu de ce que vous aviez souhaité, sir,… dit-elle en voyant le regard rempli d'espoir d'Arthur, votre vœu supposait seulement ce que serait votre vie **_SI_** Merlin disparaissait de la vôtre…

Les yeux subitement étincelants, le jeune roi sentit son cœur battre avec tant de frénésies qu'il se courba pour respirer régulièrement. Ce sentiment de culpabilité souleva un poids inimaginable de ses épaules et, en relevant son visage, il remercia la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui murmura :

― Cela vous aura enfin permis de voir qui était Merlin… car demain, Mabon… tout recommence sous un nouveau jour…

Elle disparut en un souffle d'air lumineux dont la teinte émeraude rejoignit en virevoltant jusqu'aux étoiles. Le jeune roi dont le corps sembla reprendre gout à la vie regarda par la fenêtre et, soulagé, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire… parce que Merlin méritait de savoir que derrière son visage royal, il l'aimait de tout son cœur…

.

L'amitié qui liait le jeune roi Arthur Pendragon et Merlin, était une simple chose… presqu'anodine. Pourtant, au fil des années, ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point, ils étaient encore plus attachés l'un à l'autre et, pour preuve, ce jour où Merlin lui parla de l'équinoxe recommença à nouveau… Arthur patienta toute la journée pour arriver à ce moment fatidique où le jeune sorcier allait faire irruption dans sa chambre.

― Sir ! s'exclama Merlin tant attendu par le roi qui se retint de le serrer tout contre lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta en croisant le regard du roi qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Aucun des deux ne savait à quel point leur cœur battait à l'unisson, tout comme aucun des deux ne savait à quel point leur lien était le plus fort. Arthur prit son rôle à cœur mais, cette fois-ci, pour l'homme qu'il aimait, il y ajouta une touche de tendresse.

― Merlin, où étais-tu donc passé ? débuta-t-il de sa voix calme, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée,… murmura-t-il en dissimulant ses tremblements, surtout que tu n'as pas poli mon armure, ni brosser mes bottes, ni apporter mon…

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune Pendragon parlait, le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur battre avec violence.

― Que se passe-t-il, sir ? demanda curieusement le jeune sorcier qui ne saisissait pas le ton de son souverain.

Arthur ne voulait pas le brusquer mais, ce besoin de le toucher était plus fort, alors, il avança pour combler l'espace qui les séparait. Tandis que Merlin tressaillit lorsqu'Arthur se trouva rapidement face à lui.

― Que sais-tu de l'équinoxe de cette année ? interrogea le jeune roi.

Le jeune sorcier perdit de sa superbe en entendant la question qui le déstabilisa. Gaius lui avait dit que le jeune Pendragon ne s'y connaissait pas et, soudainement, la peur d'avoir été découvert le cloua sur place. Il eut cette impression que toute sa force venait de le quitter et, figé, il tenta de maitriser ses tremblements qui le prirent sur tout le corps. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour et, en chancelant, il attendit qu'Arthur reprenne la parole. Le jeune roi s'aperçut de sa maladresse et ne souhaitant pas le terrifié plus longtemps, il planta son regard bleu dans celui du jeune sorcier.

― Merlin… souffla-t-il, si je devais te demander de choisir entre le coucher du soleil et mon ordre de rester loin du paysage… que me répondrais-tu ?

Le regard grand ouvert, un gémissement de crainte franchit de sa gorge à la surprise de cette étrange demande. Comment savait-il pour esbat et Mabon ? Comment savait-il pour ses dons ? Tremblant comme une feuille, il ne cacha pas sa peur car, il était fait… pris au piège et, en baissant son regard au sol, il lui répondit d'une voix vibrante :

― Serais-je donc une telle déception que vous n'osiez pas me demander si je suis un…

Merlin n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot qui allait le conduire au bucher. Immobile, il se voyait déjà subir le plus cruel des pénitences et, les larmes au bord des yeux, il se retint de toutes ses forces car, il n'était pas un homme qui se dévoilait… mais, que le jeune roi, celui qu'il chérissait en secret, lui fasse comprendre qu'il le savait lui enserra la poitrine. Voulait-il se jouer de lui en utilisant une voix plus calme ? Voulait-il l'humilier ? Merlin releva subitement son regard flou sur Arthur quand ce dernier lui prit subitement ses mains entre les siennes. La douceur de ce geste eut pour effet de le soulager quelques secondes et, anxieux, il écouta le roi lui demander :

― Non, Merlin,… dit-il avec plus de douceur dans la voix, tu ne m'as pas compris… Que choisirais-tu entre le coucher du soleil ou… moi ?

Son cœur s'accéléra en ratant un battement quand il répondit en rougissant :

― Vous…

En entendant la réponse, Arthur l'étreignit tout contre son corps pendant que Merlin laissa couler ses larmes en calant son visage au creux du cou du roi. Il n'osa pas l'enlacer de peur que cet instant qu'il avait tant espéré lui parut trop irréel. La chaleur d'Arthur fit retomber la tension.

Le jeune roi releva le visage humide de Merlin en le soutenant par le menton et, il le fixa quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne se scellent celles de son vis-à-vis en un chaste baiser, puis, il s'écarta. En sentant les paumes du jeune sorcier contre sa poitrine, ses battements de cœur ne cessèrent de s'accélérer. Les traits de Merlin semblèrent l'interroger, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si le roi se moquer de lui. Arthur l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en lui murmurant à son oreille :

― Je sais, Merlin… dit-il en resserrant son étreinte tout en voyant qu'il voulut s'écarter de lui,... et j'ai confiance en toi… finit-il par dire…

En fermant ses paupières, Arthur, la respiration courte, tremblait de tous ses membres parce qu'avouer ces quelques mots à une personne n'était jamais franchi ses lèvres. Or, de ce vœu, il comprit que Merlin avait sa place à ses côtés, alors, en reculant, il posa une main sur la joue humide de ce dernier. Il la glissa jusqu'à les passer sur sa chevelure et, en avançant doucement son visage, il lui chuchota :

― Je vais t'embrasser, Merlin…

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du jeune sorcier quand, à nouveau, il emprisonna ses lèvres tout en le pressant d'une main de son dos. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et, en sentant la langue de Merlin chercher la sienne, il la caressa tendrement de la sienne. Leurs corps collés, l'un contre l'autre, réagirent à cet échange et, Merlin encore déboussolé, réussit à interrompre ce premier baiser qui l'ébranla.

La veille, Arthur était distant et froid comme à son habitude, lui ordonnant d'effectuer ses corvées se disait-il en son for intérieur. Comment pouvait-il changer en si peu de temps de comportement à son égard ? Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce changement radicale, au contraire, il le désirait tout à lui et si le jeune roi ne voulait qu'assouvir un quelconque désir ? À cette pensée, une peur s'empara de lui.

― Je… bredouilla-t-il inquiet

Arthur l'enlaça une nouvelle fois tout contre lui et il pencha son visage à son oreille :

― Quand tu as bu la coupe à ma place… commença-t-il, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu peur pour toi…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Merlin qui planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

― Quand tu m'as présenté William… continua-t-il, c'est la première fois que je ressentais de la jalousie…

Doucement, il poussa Merlin à reculer jusqu'au bord du lit et, une main sur la joue de ce dernier, il la fit glisser lentement au niveau de la nuque. A la fois fragile et beau, le jeune roi, en sachant qu'il était un puissant sorcier, ne pouvait qu'être honoré de l'avoir à ses côtés.

― Quand tu es loin de moi, je me meurs… parce que… je t'aime…

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : '' Arthur m'aime '' et sous cette déclaration, il rougit violemment en même temps que le jeune Pendragon le fit choir sur le matelas. Tremblant de tout son corps, il croisa le regard sincère d'Arthur qui réitéra ses '' Je t'aime ''. Le souffle court, il gémit en sentant une main chaude frôler sa peau sous son haut.

― Arthur… réussit-il à souffler pour qu'il regarde.

Dans leur position, le roi, au-dessus de lui, le fixa avec tendresse et, rassuré, Merlin osa enfin poser une main sur la nuque de ce dernier pour l'attirer près de lui. Le cœur affolé, il lui répondit des mots longtemps enfermés :

― Je t'aime… hum…

Ses lèvres humides, Merlin les aimait… ses mains brulantes qui lui caressaient le torse, il les appréciait… le corps du roi sur le sien, il adorait cette sensation d'excitation qu'il réveillait en lui.

― N'étouffe-pas tes cris, lui murmura le roi en l'entendant gémir de ses caresses.

Très vite, leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et, de leurs regards remplis de désir, ils se jugèrent mutuellement avant de continuer. La chaleur les prenait de tout leur corps, embrasant chaque parcelle de leur peau pendant que leur membre se durcissait en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Allongé, Merlin profita de la vue du roi et, en s'empourprant, il réalisa la chance de pouvoir l'aimer ouvertement. Il plissa des paupières lorsque son amant lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses en déposant des baisers brulants sur son torse. Ses mains étaient insistantes comme pour vérifier que le corps chaud réagissait à son contact.

Merlin héla des râles de plaisir et, à ses sons de contentement, il se cambra en tremblotant pendant qu'Arthur le préparait en baisant son bas-ventre. Les yeux clos, il savoura cet instant de délices. Haletant, Arthur le fit rouler à plat ventre et, en lui relevant le buste, de ses mains, il en glissa une sur le torse de Merlin et la seconde descendait dangereusement vers le bas du ventre. Son sexe collé contre les fesses du jeune sorcier, il s'extasiait de sentir son amant vibrer sous ses caresses. La langue parcourant la nuque de Merlin, il mordilla la peau blanche de celui-ci en remontant lentement vers l'oreille la plus proche.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand, il entendit les soufflements lents et torturés de son sorcier. Ce dernier, en posant ses mains face à lui, sembla le supplier de le prendre. La tête baissée, Merlin, après la pénétration, se mouvait au rythme des coups de reins du roi. Ses doigts empoignèrent durement les draps tant le plaisir lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Merlin le sentait en lui, au plus profond de lui… tout autour… sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait de tous ses sentiments… et les mains d'Arthur s'encrèrent subitement sur ses hanches et, la tendresse passa rapidement à des gestes plus brutaux et, ô combien excitant et plaisant, l'écho de leurs peaux qui se frappèrent fut couvert par leurs gémissements rauques.

Au bord de l'explosion, une sensation fulgurante les saisit au bas de leur ventre. Merlin sentit les mains de son amant se resserrer encore davantage contre sa peau tandis qu'Arthur écouta le jeune sorcier émettre des sons de plus en plus rapprochés… et d'un instant commun, pantelant, leurs cris de jouissance résonnèrent dans la chambre du roi. Dans ce paradis cotonneux, un brouillard blanc parut les entourer et, Merlin effondré sur le lit, sentit son amant tomber doucement sur son dos. Leurs souffles courts, immobile, ils se laissèrent le temps de se reprendre de leur ébat…

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur roula sur le côté pour contempler le visage rougi de son jeune amant. La main sur le visage de celui-ci, il se sentait complet et vivant… puis, en tremblant, il avança ses lèvres pour embrasser fiévreusement Merlin. Nu l'un contre l'autre, il plia une jambe qu'il entremêla avec celle de ce dernier et, en caressant le dos de Merlin, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

― Jamais… jamais mon cœur ne t'effacera…

Leur cœur palpitait tandis que leur regard brillant résumait leur amour mutuel.

― Arthur… souffla Merlin hésitant, pourquoi maintenant ?

Dans les bras du roi, le jeune sorcier s'abandonna tout contre ce corps chaud.

― Il était temps que j'ouvre les yeux… dit-il en enlaçant ses doigts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Comme dans cette étrange autre vie où il se mourrait au côté de Merlin, il remercia esbat de lui avoir montré le chemin à prendre… A nouveau, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Merlin en lâchant sa main pour la passer sur le dos ce dernier.

― Sur toi… reprit-il en descendant doucement sa caresse vers les fesses de son jeune amant qui lui sourit, sur mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi… ajouta-t-il en attirant brusquement le bassin de Merlin tout contre le sien…

A cet instant, le jeune sorcier, le corps en feu, se jeta fiévreusement sur les lèvres du roi et, de leurs langues dansantes, il se disait que tant qu'il vivrait auprès d'Arthur, son amour pour lui ne s'éteindrait jamais…

Le roi roula au-dessus de Merlin et, en le fixant, il découvrait au fond de ses yeux un nouveau monde que seul son amant pouvait lui donner. Une dernière fois, il lui chuchota un '' je t'aime '' qui sembla sceller pour toujours son amour pour lui.

.

Et ce soir-là, Merlin ne regarda pas le coucher de soleil puisqu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Bien qu'Arthur ne lui raconta pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait l'intime conviction que cet équinoxe y était pour quelque chose. Heureux, son amant lui prouva l'ampleur de son amour et, comme si sa destinée, ne faisait que prendre une nouvelle voix, il commençait une vie où à deux, tout lui paraissait possible.

Au chaud, au milieu de leur drap témoin de leur premier émoi, Arthur contempla son amant dormir profondément. Les doigts écartés sur les joues de celui-ci, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'endormir à son tour. Son torse contre le dos de son amant, il ne désirait plus qu'il s'éloigne de lui… et, peu importe ce que lui réservait l'avenir car, tant que Merlin veillait sur lui, il se savait en sécurité… mais, cela… le jeune roi ne le lui dira jamais.

…

'' _De votre vœu, vous avez effacé le seul homme que vous aimiez inconsciemment… mais, votre âme, votre cœur vous a dévoilé cette vérité… Merlin est votre force et vous, Arthur, vous êtes son souffle de vie… ne l'oubliez jamais…''_

**.**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. Merci.

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
